Ninjago Monastery
The '''Ninjago Monastery '''is a Ninjago world in LEGO Universe. It is the second world to include Ninjago and Spinjitzu, the first being Crux Prime. It is the home of and training ground of Sensei Wu. The Monastery is under heavy siege from Skeletons, which mined Maelstrom Ore from Crux Prime to forge new weaponry from Maelstrom, which is immune to most spinjitzu attacks. This increased the Skeleton's health to the point where it began to overwhelm the Ninjas. The Monastery was originally set upon a high mountain, and a chunk was broken off by the Skeletons and thrown into space. Sensei Wu was able to pilot this to the beacon from Nexus Tower, crashing it into Crux Prime. Skeletons followed Wu and discovered the Maelstrom. With it, they were able to return to the Monastery to attempt to deal the final blow and find the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Nexus Force, now having made friends with Sensei Wu, and knowing that while Nexus Force gear can smash Maelstrom enemies, it cannot smash skeletons as well as normal Maelstrom (the same fate of the Monastery could be served by the Skeletons attacking the Nexus Force as opposed to Maelstrom attacking the Monastery), send players to help defend the Monastery. Learning the art of Spinjitzu from the four Ninjas trained by Sensei Wu, players are able to embark on a massive mission chain, defeat the skeletons, recover the Golden Weapons, and take back the Monastery. NPCs *Toshiro Gojira *Podo Pandaheart *Kodo Pandaheart *Bubu Mumu *Tomoko Moonstone *Johnny Umami *Nya *Sensei Wu *Furious Urufu *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Hari Howzen *Bozu Roku *Cringe Lo Enemies *Skeleton Trooper *Skeleton Blacksmith *Skeleton Commando *Skeleton Overseer *Skeleton Marksman *Bone Wolf *Skeleton Raider *Skeleton Mad Scientist *Chopov *Bonezai *Krazi *Frakjaw Pets *Earth Dragon Trivia *Ninjago has the most missions in one planet, the most flags and is the first and only planet to have "Cooking" in it. *The Ninjago Monastery is the only major planet without an Imagination Brick. Gallery ninjago_thevillege_daveisblue_4ca0c095d0123.jpg|Concept art Dave Kang - Ninjago.png|Concept art by Dave Kang Lu fourpanels.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 1.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 2.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 3.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu monastery sketches 4.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu caves 1.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu caves 2.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu caves 3.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu caves 4.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Elemental yards1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Fire trans paint1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm 08 caves reveal1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Monastery elemental treatments1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Serene ninjago1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Cave entrance1.jpg|Concept art by Nate Storm Pic7B07309334E9C4FCA31A7D7CE6ECE172.jpg|Ninjago Monastery Pic36246D415C7819558DD7B856EFD5D3FD.jpg|Kai and Zane DX in the Ninjago Monastery PicEE94B17E9C6512B75A3B648DE9E0F66D.jpg|Ninjago Monastery PicEA8D20F69824E7668E016E6539E12292.jpg|Ninjago Monastery Courtyard Pic6E346A9DE6E5EE0195419B1B0B2CA796.jpg|Ninjago Monastery Dojo (Lightning) PicB2A997E822521ED0EAFDD8B5DC4F5ABE.jpg|Ninjago Caverns Pic456BC790921A10C95CA68565A19DB3EC.jpg|Inside the Ninjago Caverns Pic1BE8F015D0E4418D2616ED0775AA0B88.jpg|Ninjago Map PicD328426A551E13202868EE2271C84657.jpg PicC21805DDFA1DE095B1B1CEE77D95EB3B.jpg Pic9C5C0409EC8A2DF607A8322F5DC65DDE.jpg PicAAC2A55F48222336944FB0F51AFAF74C.jpg Pic135BBCB501082C3E76DA08C9182C564A.jpg Krazi.png|Krazi, Skeleton of Lightning Chopov.png|Chopov, Skeleton of Earth Bonezai.png|Bonezai, Skeleton of Ice Ninjago Pets 1300.JPG|Ninjago pets NewLevel3 Armor ColorChanges.jpg|Ninjago Armor concept art(possibly planned for Fire Temple) 18.jpg|Textures for unreleased armor